Restoring Memories
by IDon'tWantToBeSeen
Summary: What if Peter restored his memories without any help from Adam? Claire is in trouble, and is wishing her hero was there to save her. Little does she know....Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First Heroes Fanfic ever. Hope you like it. I'm on the fence about making it a multi-chapter.**_

_**Paring: Peter/ Claire Family.**_

_**Spoilers: Seasons One , Two, And Three. EVENTS ARE OUT OF ORDER.**_

_**Summary: **_What if Peter restored his memories without any help from Adam? Claire is in trouble, and she is counting on her hero to save her.

_**Restoring Memories.**_

Caitlin and Peter run into her apartment and bust the door open. He is hiding from some psycho chick who was asking around Cork looking for him.

"So, this is where you live?" asks Peter. Caitlin looks around the room, slightly embarrassed at all the mess she has left strewn across her apartment. All of her painting stuff sitting in the corner of the small place.

"Yes, this is home." Caitlin says. Peter turns to see all of her artwork. "You paint?" he asks. "Just in my spare time," she says. He notices there is a blank canvas in the corner by the window. All of the sudden a picture starts to twist into view.

Peter's suddenly over come by this overwhelming urge to paint the picture he sees and not stop until he is finished. He walks over to the canvas, his eyes go blank, and suddenly he can't stop.

"Peter?! Peter!" Caitlin screams.

_**Costa Verde, California**_

"Claire, I want you to stay out of trouble," Noah Bennet says to his daughter that night.

"Well, that doesn't seem to work so well as long as your with The Company, now does it?" She glares up at her father. "Claire, I know that your upset that I lied to you, but you don't understand I.."

She interrupts him by saying "I do understand! You abduct people! You experiment on them! Who's next dad? Me? Nathan? Meredith?" She silently adds Peter on that list, knowing he would be on it, if he were alive.

"No! look, I have to go, Claire, just promise me that you will stay out of trouble. It's for your own good. We will talk more about this later."

The door slams shut as Noah walks out. Claire picks up the glass that is sitting next to her and throws it at the door. It smashes on the wall next to her. Claire collapses on to the floor crying silently.

She thinks, "Nothing is normal anymore. My dad is lying, I have figured out new things I can do and I can't even explain it! I wish Peter were here. He is the only person who I can truly talk to and get the facts. A person who understands."

Claire thinks about her other family for a moment. Nathan, who has the ability to fly. Her father. Cold exterior but will protect the people he loves and cares about.

Angela, her grandmother, who isn't the most loving person, but who has been watching over her for a while.

Also, the most important one. Peter. Her uncle. Her hero. He saved her from Odessa all of those months ago, then later saved the world. Though, he blames himself for almost destroying it in the first place. The one who understands her best. The one who is dead after protecting us all.

She missed him deeply.

Outside of the Bennet's home. A figure lurked in the trees, waiting for the best moment.

_**Back in Cork, Ireland**_.

Peter is almost finished with his painting, and Caitlin is pacing around the apartment. After a few more minutes Peter snaps out of it, and Caitlin rushes over.

"What the hell happened Peter?" Caitlin questions. Peter stares at the painting, "I have no idea."

They both step back to observe the painting. It's a decent sized house with a blonde teenager opening the door. Her eyes are wide with fear, and a shadow is cast along the front porch. The grass is green, and it looks to be almost night time.

Peter stares at it for a long time, wondering if he even knows this girl. He scrunches up his face and closes his eyes, deep in thought. "Do you know that girl? Who is that Peter?"

"I don't know!" He snaps at her. "I can't remember anything! Do you know what that's like?!"

She slowly backs away from him. "I'm sorry." He just closes his eyes again. Willing himself to remember. Anything. Everything. Suddenly it all hits him in one fell swoop. 

The painting at Isaac's loft. Future Hiro. "Save the cheerleader, save the world."

Odessa. Homecoming. Running after Claire to keep her safe. Throwing Sylar off the roof. Falling. Healing. Getting arrested. Claire. "You are totally my hero."

Dreaming. The exploding man. Me. Nathan's illegitimate daughter. Claire. My niece. Giving her the gun. "If I am about to lose control, you are the only one who can get close enough to shoot me."

"Make sure you keep her safe Peter." He looks over at her, "I will."

He opens his eyes and gasps for air. Caitlin comes back over to him and shakes him.

"What Peter? What is it?"

He only says one word. "Claire."

_**Back in Costa Verde, California.**_

Claire is finally alone in her house. Lyle is out with some new friends he made, and her mom went shopping. Its late afternoon and she is bored at her house. She soon realized that this was the perfect time to go hang out with West.

She goes upstairs to get her phone. She texts him saying "Hey wnt 2 come ovr? Dad isnt here." She sets the phone down on the bed, and goes downstairs to make something to eat. As she eats she watches some T.V and waits for West. She hears the doorbell ring and smiles to herself.

If only she read what West replied to her. "Cnt, have to wtch my bro."

As she opens the door, her smile quickly fades. Sylar.

_**Back in Cork, Ireland**_.

Peter glances back at the painting. Without a word, he closes his eyes and teleports. He only had one thought on his mind. "Claire. You better be alive when I get there."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I thank all the people who read the first chapter. I am glad you enjoyed it! On to chapter two.**_

_**Chapter Two.**_

_**Costa Verde, California**_

Claire looks at Sylar, wide-eyed and scared out of her wits. She reacts before she even thinks about it and kicks Sylar and runs as fast as she can away from him.

She tries to make a break for the backdoor and run as fast as she can, knowing that he is much to powerful for even the "indestructible person." She looks behind her to see that he is not following her.

She glances back at her destination and notices Sylar leaning up against her exit. "Face it Claire, you don't have your precious daddy here to protect you, and you can't stop me from taking your power."

Claire looks around her kitchen, where the backdoor is located, and remembers the gun that is hidden underneath the counter. She slowly backs away from Sylar, making him think she is scared of him. Once she makes it to the counter, she swiftly takes the gun.

Little does she know, Sylar picked up enhanced hearing on his time away from hunting her, and heard her take the gun.

He turns around, allowing her to think that she has him nailed, but quickly uses his telekinesis to knock the gun out of her hand and put her up against the wall.

He doesn't say anything, and he doesn't make a move. The only thing Claire can do is think of her family. Her dad, her mom, Lyle, Meredith, Nathan, and Peter. She feels like a little kid. Calling out to her family in her head, as if they can even hear her…

_**???**_

Noah Bennet is crouched in a bush watching his target interact with another person. Suddenly a chill goes through him and he knows that something isn't right.

_**Manhattan, New York**_

Nathan Petrelli is in a Congress meeting, finally getting his act together when he healed for Peter's death a little bit. He suddenly felt a change in the air, and wonder what was going on.

_**Costa Verde, California, Outside the Bennet house.**_

Peter materializes right in front of where he assumes is where Claire is. He is just about to look for a way in when he hears a thud. Then, clear as day, as if she is standing right next to him. He hears "Peter."

He knows that he needs to get in there and save her. If anything were to happen, and he had the power to stop it, he would never forgive himself for failing his niece like that. It was his job as an uncle, and her hero to protect her.

Peter notices that the front door of the house is ajar. He thinks of Claude, and how he made him feel, and suddenly, he was invisible.

Peter crept towards the front door, knowing just how to open the door without it creaking. Not that it mattered. Sylar could hear him anyway. Sylar loosened his grip on Claire slightly turned around and yelled out "Who's there?! I know someone is here."

An evil smile spread across his lips and said "I can hear your heart rate speed up. Your scared. You should be, because when I get a hold of you. I will kill you."

As Sylar was looking for the intruder, Peter walked over to where Claire was up against the wall and debated whether he should get out now, or hurt this sadist that makes Claire live in fear. He chooses Claire's safety over his own personal revenge and takes her hand.

Claire gasps loudly, frightened by this unknown person who may or may not hurt her. Just as Peter is about to teleport them both out of here, Sylar throws Peter against the wall right next to Claire. Peter looses his focus and becomes visible again.

Claire yells out "Peter?!? How are you… you're…you're here?!" Even though she knows this is no time for reunions, she can't help but feel complete relief that Peter is here and alive.

Peter looks over at her and says, "I told your dads that I would protect you. Plus, I can't be much of a hero if I am dead now can I?"

Sylar looks onto the scene with new interest. "Well, well, well. It seems that I can just not get rid of you, can I Peter?" He looks at Claire and asks "What to do? Should I let you surrender now? Or would you rather you're Uncle Peter go first?"

She looks at him with wide eyes. "How did you.."

Sylar looks at her with a certain gleam in his eye and says "I know everything about you Claire. What makes you tick. What you can do. Who is most important to you." He puts his grip tighter on her. "Now, I am going to take your power. Then I will take Peter's."

He starts to cut her head, and Claire's screams fill the room. She struggles against the wall and tries to swing at him.

Peter can't stand to watch it and is yelling, "Claire! Stop it! I swear to god I will kill you, Sylar!"

The adrenalin running through Peter's veins is enough to make his powers a bit stronger, he uses telekinesis and throws Sylar back away from them. Claire and Peter both fall to the ground.

Before Sylar can make another move, Peter crawls over to Claire. Claire's cut has already been healed and she has dry blood in her hair and across her face.

Sylar is starting to regain his momentum and is getting up. Without anymore hesitation, Peter grabs onto Claire, and teleports them out of the Bennet house, and away from Sylar.

Sylar looks bewildered, but quickly regains his composure. Knowing that this isn't the last time he will see the two, he mutters to the empty room, "This isn't over Claire, and you certainly haven't won."

Sylar turns and walks out of the Bennet house, undetected, and into the safety of the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ I would just like to remind you all that this is _**not a romance fic.**_ This is me showing their _**strong connection as a family.**_ But by all means, enjoy this chapter!

_**Chapter Three.**_

_**Peter Petrelli's Apartment, New York City**_

Peter and Claire end up in the middle of Peter's apartment with their eyes clenched shut, due to their prior situation. Hesitantly, Peter cracks open one of his eyes and takes a breath of relief.

"Claire? It's okay. We're at my apartment, safe." Peter's confident tone makes Claire open her eyes and look around at the smallish apartment. She notices that it is really clean, he must have kept it clean while he lived here, considering he hasn't been here in months.

After accidentally reading Claire's thoughts, Peter wonders who cleaned his house, because he made a quick get-a-way. Only taking a few things with him, and then leaving to go sign his life away at Primatech.

Only one person came to mind. Nathan. This reminded him, "Claire, I have to see Nathan, to let him know that I'm alive. Maybe he can pull some strings and get you some extra protection from Sylar." Without waiting for an answer from Claire, Peter was already on his way out the door.

Noticing that Claire wasn't following him, he just called out, "Well, are you coming?" Figuring she didn't have much of a choice, she followed Peter out of the apartment.

_**Nathan Petrelli's Office, New York City.**_

Nathan is sitting behind the desk in his office, staring at the pictures before him. One of Heidi and his kids, they are all sitting on the back porch of the Petrelli Mansion. His two boys, each boy standing at the side of their mother.

Another picture on the desk was of him and Claire. How this picture was taken is a mystery, Nathan assumed it was Peter who took it. It was a snapshot of the first time Nathan ever hugged his only daughter.

The last picture on the desk was of him and Peter. Both of them were in tuxedo's and smiling at the camera. Nathan let a little bit of grief over take him as he remembered his brother.

Nathan picked up the picture and said, "I sure do miss you Pete. Remember the time you _almost_ died? You said I would still be the same Nathan Petrelli that everyone sees if you died. Which is true, to everyone else there is no change, but I have changed."

Nathan gave a sad smile, then set the picture back on his desk. Just as he was recomposing himself, a knock sounded at the door.

"Mr. Petrelli?" It was his secretary. "Yes? Come in." "I am sorry to bother you, but there is a girl here, claiming she needs to see you right away."

Nathan sighed, he was not in the mood to deal with this right now. "Fine. Send her in."

_**Outside of Nathan Petrelli's Office.**_

Peter and Claire are walking down the hallway, when Peter abruptly stops. Claire wonders what the hold up is.

"Claire, people should think I am dead. I can't just walk around here. Go up to the secretary and tell her it is urgent that you see Nathan right now. I'll go invisible and follow you in."

Claire just nods her head, knowing it would indeed be weird to see Peter walking around alive and well when everyone thinks he's dead.

As she approaches the desk she notices the secretary filing her nails and looking bored as she talks to client. Claire stands in front of the desk waiting for her to get off the phone. After waiting for another ten minutes the woman finally hangs up. 

"Sorry about that, that man could talk an ear off, how may I help you?" The secretary, Judy, plasters a fake smile onto her face.

"I need to speak with Nathan Petrelli right now." Claire has a determined expression on her face. "Do you have an appointment?" Judy asks. Was this girl serious? Claire wanted to yell at her 'I shouldn't need an appointment to see my father!' but knows that wouldn't look good for Nathan. Instead Claire replies, "No, but its urgent, if you would tell him that I really need to talk to him, I'm sure he would see me."

The secretary sees that Claire won't back down, doesn't even ask Claire's name, and gets up to ask Nathan. A few minutes later, Judy comes back and says, "Nathan will see you now."

Claire smiles in triumph, and notions Peter to follow her. When Claire and Peter entered Nathan's office, his back was turned. Claire knocked on the door softly and called out, "Nathan?" Nathan span around and looked at Claire, he had a look in his eye that only Peter caught, knowing he gave the same look to his sons.

"Hey Claire, is everything okay? I haven't seen you here in a while."

It only took that one line for the tears that Claire has been holding in for weeks, months even, unleashed. All of the tough times flashing in her mind. Sylar. Odessa. Jackie. Ted. Her fathers lies. Peter exploding. Sylar again. Peter being alive.

Nathan, who hated to see her like this, walked across the room and embraced her. "Nathan, a lot of bad things have been happening, but there is something you should know."

Nathan pulled away from Claire a bit,and peered down at her, "What? What is it?"

"It's about Peter. He's here, right in this room. Alive." Claire could see that pain was written all across Nathan's face. He didn't believe her.

Peter, who was watching this whole scene unfold, figured it was his cue to reveal himself. He made himself visible and said, "She's not lying to you Nathan I am alive."

Nathan shook his head and backed away in disbelief. "There is no way, I watched you explode! I saw it happen! Hell, I carried you up there!"

Peter just looked at Claire and smiled a bit. "Well your daughter here, gave me the power of healing. Who knew that also worked on nuclear explosions?"

Nathan just stared at Peter. Still not fully believing that he was here, and alive. He carefully moved forward and reached out to touch Peter. Then he pinched him as hard as he could. "Ouch! What the heck Nate!"

Claire decided to step in and say, "It is really him Nathan, ask him a question only he would know the answer to."

Nathan immediately asks "What was the first power you ever acquired?"

Peter rebuttals with. "Dreaming the future, its how I knew about you and Heidi and the accident."

With that, Nathan embraced the man before him and said "I really missed you Pete. I love you."

Peter smiled and said, "I missed you too, and I love you too, big brother."

Claire smiled at the pair. When they separated from each other, Nathan said, "Come by the house for dinner tonight, Mom will want to see you and Claire. Peter and Claire both accepted and left the office.

Once they were outside, Peter hailed a taxi and told the driver the address of his apartment. Both Claire and Peter sat by the window, Peter looked over at Claire, and the expression on her face reminded him of something he once to Claude.

"Before I hit the ground — when I knew what was about to happen — I had this flash in my head of this girl that I met in Texas. This cheerleader — she could heal herself. God she's a sweet kid. Sad little smile, she just — You were wrong! I don't have to cut her out. I have to remember her!"

Claire was wearing that same sad little smile. Peter's eyebrows furrowed and he wondered what he could do to help her. Instead he just shifted closer to her wrapped an arm around her and said, "It gets better."

That one statement got her to smile a little bit, and they sat in silence the rest of the way to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am very thankful to all of the people who have read the story or at least tried it. I know most people wish that they were together, but I can't seem to bring myself to write it when I know he is her uncle. I do read some Paire stories that are romance, but I personally struggle. Enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**Chapter Four.**_

_**Peter Petrelli's Apartment, New York City.**_

Once Claire and Peter got back to his apartment, Peter noticed Claire still wasn't smiling a normal happy smile. She had her eyes downcast towards the floor and looked as if she was deep in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Peter joked. Claire clearly caught on and replied with, "To lazy to just read them for free?"

Peter smiled but then sobered up quickly, "Claire if you want to talk about what ever is bothering you, you know that you should never hesitate to talk to me about it, or even Nathan."

Claire sighed and said, "It's Sylar." Peter furrowed his brows and said, "What about Sylar?" Claire looked away from Peter's general direction and said, "I just have this feeling in my gut that he won't hesitate to come back as soon as possible. He has to know that we came to New York, your whole family lives here!"

Peter knew in his mind that she was absolutely right, but he didn't want to frighten her to much so he replied with, "Look Claire, don't worry about it right now, tonight at dinner we will talk to Nathan and my mom, and see what they have to say."

Claire just nodded her head not wanting to think about it or argue with Peter right now.

Knowing that what he said didn't really ease her mind any, he changed the subject, "Why don't you go relax in my room, you have had a rough couple of days, I will let you know about an hour before we leave so you can get ready, okay?" Peter crossed the room and pulled her into a short embrace then he pulled back and gently guided her in the direction of his room.

Claire was to exhausted to put up a fight so she just obeyed his actions. When she got into the room, she collapsed on the bed and thought about all that she had lost. Her best friends, Zach and Jackie. Her home, Ted burned it. Her trust in her father, he has lied to many times. Herself, she has had to lie to so many people she doesn't even know who she really is anymore.

Although she did lose a lot over the past few months, she did gain quite a few things too. She has another mother, Meredith, who has the ability to create fire. A father, Nathan, who has the ability to fly and is slowly warming up to her and beginning to accept her. Two brothers, Monty and Simon, who love their parents and their Uncle Peter. She had this whole new family who is slowly becoming warmer towards her and is getting to know her.

Lastly, she has her Uncle Peter, who's ability is empathy and is her hero. He was the first one to accept her. She owes him a lot.

Before she even realized it, she fell asleep. After what seemed like hours of sleeping, when in reality it was only one, Peter was shaking Claire awake and telling her to get ready.

Claire quickly got dressed and did her hair in forty minutes flat, Peter was ready five minutes later. They left Peter's apartment and hailed a taxi and set off for Petrelli mansion.

_**Petrelli Mansion, New York City.**_

They arrived at Petrelli mansion twenty minutes later and approached the front door. Claire was a little hesitant about meeting Angela again, because the last time they had truly spoken, Claire had jumped out a window to get away from her. Also, Heidi still is a little hesitant to get to know her, and it makes Claire uncomfortable.

Peter, who noticed Claire's hesitance, knocked on the front door and waited for someone to greet them. Claire breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Nathan answer. She quickly embraced the man and stepped aside so he could greet his brother.

Before they walked into the living room, Nathan stopped them and turned to face his two guests. He said, "Mom doesn't know your alive Pete, I didn't tell her. I told her Claire was coming over for dinner and that she was to be pleasant."

Peter just shrugged, "Well, she's just going to have to except the fact that her plan failed, New York is still intact and I am still alive."

Peter started to walk in and Nathan followed after him quickly. Claire hesitated and thought, 'This is not going to end well.' Then she caught up with Nathan and Peter. When the trio entered the living room, they found Angela and Heidi drinking tea and talking quietly amongst themselves.

Nathan cleared his throat and both women turned to look at him. Their eyes went directly towards Peter. Heidi's jaw dropped open while Angela did a double take. Heidi and Angela both spoke at the same time.

"I thought you were dead!" said Heidi.

"Why aren't you dead!" said Angela.

Heidi got up and embraced her brother-in-law and looked at Nathan with wide eyes. Nathan was smiling broadly, still happy that his brother was alive and well.

Angela was the next to get up, and she hugged her son more tightly then anybody thought possible, she whispered to Peter, "I know what I wanted was completely wrong, cruel, and unjust, but I am so glad that you are alright. You are still my son."

After her speech, Peter hesitantly hugged her back, not really sure if he could believe her or not.

Claire just stood back and took it all in. She knew now that Angela had something to do with The Company, she just wasn't completely sure yet. At the sound of this thought, Peter snapped his head toward her and quickly pulled away from his mother, not offering an explanation.

Noticing the tension in the room, Heidi invited everyone into the dinning room for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair and Peter asked Nathan if they could talk in his office. Peter decided that if Claire's assumption was correct, then he didn't want his mother's help with Sylar.

The door shut behind them as they entered Nathan's office. They both settled into seats and then Peter immediately started.

"I think Claire is in trouble. Sylar attacked her before we came back to New York, and I painted it beforehand. Its how I got my memory back. Nathan I need your help protecting her, I can't do…"

Nathan interrupted him with a simple, "Done."

Peter was taken back by his immediate response. He figured it would take a lot of persuading and arm twisting to get him to help. It just shows that Nathan really does care about her. Peter then asked, "So what do we do?"

Nathan looked uncomfortable and Peter knew immediately what he was going to suggest.

Peter's response to Nathan's unspoken thoughts were, "No, absolutely not! I refuse to ask for his help!"

Nathan looked at Peter with a serious expression on his face, "Pete, he knows what he is doing, plus, he has got to be wondering where his daughter is, he wants her to be with her family."

Peter just got angrier at his response said, "She is with her family! We are her family. We are keeping her safe and we are providing for her. We love her and are taking care of her!"

By the time he finished his rant he was out of breath. After he caught his breath, he added "We wouldn't lie to her either."

Nathan just sighed, "We will figure out something Peter."

Peter answered, "I hope you are right."


End file.
